


Returning the Favor

by CaffeinatedFlumadiddle



Series: Me @ Merlin Writers: What if You Didn't Murder My Favorite Characters? [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur doesn't want magical help but nobody listens to him, Attempt at Humor, Balinor is just a dad undercover okay, Explicit Language, Gen, Gwaine is Pro-Dragon, Humor, Kilgharrah doesn't say anything, M/M, Trying to help his son keep this dumbass alive, but we all know he's judging pretty much everyone, some references to certain episodes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-13 21:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21004607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle/pseuds/CaffeinatedFlumadiddle
Summary: "Really?" Arthur asked, brushing the dirt off of him as he glowered at the man. "Again? I had it under control - and we aren't allies!" He added heatedly. Balinor shrugged, looking nonplussed by Arthur's anger as he stroked the dragon's wing."I know." Balinor said simply. "But I promised my son I wouldn't let you die.""Your...You have a son?" Arthur demanded. Again, Balinor shrugged. "Why does your son...? Nevermind. Don't save me again!" He snapped, pointing a finger at the man. He turned to stalk back to the horse only for a column of fire to blow past him. The prince jumped. He spun around to tell the man off again but immediately noticed one of the remaining bandits who had been slowly creeping towards him burnt to a crisp. He looked back at Balinor."Sorry."OrBalinor lives. Arthur will do pretty much anything to get the man to stop saving his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *wakes up in a cold sweat* I need Balinor and Arthur content
> 
> ...so here I am lol.

Arthur knew he would never forget the dragonlord.

The situation had been a short but sweet one. With Camelot under attack they had hunted Balinor down in a hidden cave and begged for help. After many hours of persuasion in which Arthur was sure he wouldn't agree, the man begrudgingly joined them back to Camelot. More had happened. A fight with bandits, Merlin breaking his ankle, Arthur getting knocked out - the usual for a quest.

Once they had _finally_ arrived in Camelot it hadn't taken long for Balinor to call the beast and order him to stop with some strange, angry yelling. Arthur had been relieved up until the man just...Got on the dragon and left. Just like that.

"You expected him to _stay?"_ Merlin had asked incredulously "And face your father? I would have escaped on a dragon too if I were him."

It was a good point, but Arthur was still bitter. He didn't like the fact that Balinor could return and use that dragon to kill them all if he so chose. His father had obviously called for an expedition to find the man but it was called off relatively quickly. Obviously, he wasn't one to be found. Not that it mattered too much. Something deep in Arthur's gut told him that they would meet the man again.

...He just hadn't expected it to go like this.

"Go _away." _

"If I leave you will be killed by the wyverns." Balinor informed him pleasantly as he looked curiously around the castle. "What are you doing here, boy? This is a far cry from Camelot." He noted with heavy disapproval. Arthur took a long breath, trying to push away his irritation.

"I am to complete a quest to prove my worth as a future leader to my people." He said, turning to face the man and cross his arms. "I am _supposed_ to be completing it unaided." He hinted. Balinor snorted. "Why are _you_ here?" He demanded, annoyance rising.

"To make sure you can be a future leader to your people by staying alive." Balinor threw back. Arthur closed his eyes. Even within these ten minutes he was beginning to understand why Merlin had taken such a quick liking to the man when they had first met. He very clearly had the same ability to throw in sarcasm, backhanded comments, and veiled insults into literally any conversation.

"We're enemies. You shouldn't want to help me." Arthur told him.

"So Uther says. Though I find it strange you haven't raised your sword against me." Balinor replied and Arthur stared. It was a good point. Arthur knew he should have tried to run him down on sight but...He _had _saved all of Camelot and Arthur's life. It seemed cruel to try and kill him.

"Just leave me be." He grumbled, leaning against the wall of the castle. He felt weak. So weak. And tired. Maybe he could sleep for a bit...Regain some strength. Balinor tilted his head before reaching forward. Arthur wanted to jerk away but it was to no avail as he felt the other man's hand curl around his wrist, yanking roughly. "Hey." He objected weakly. "That was a gift."

"From an enemy," Balinor noted, looking at the bracelet. "This is a Phoenix Eye." He said, tapping the amber center thoughtfully. "It can consume your entire life force if you aren't careful." He said. Arthur stared. That couldn't be right. Morgana gave that to him. He opened his mouth to tell Balinor just that when the door burst open. Arthur's hand went immediately to his sword only to find two familiar figures standing in front of him. His annoyance rose again.

"_What,"_ He growled "Are you doing here?!" He asked. Merlin opened his mouth to respond but froze when he saw Balinor. From behind him, Gwaine merely gave a small wave. "Why can't you people leave me be?!" He shouted, throwing his hands up. "I just need to get this trident and you...Ugh." He said. Balinor rose the bracelet a little and he could have sworn for a moment that Merlin's shoulders relaxed at the sight. He dismissed the thought though. He was too annoyed.

"How have you been?" Merlin asked, completely ignoring Arthur to skip next to Balinor like the traitor he was. "Thanks for keeping Arthur from getting killed by wyvern."

Honestly, Arthur just wanted this damn quest to be over.

* * *

Sometimes...Arthur wondered if his destiny liked to play rather nasty tricks on him.

He could think of no other explanation as he and Balinor scowled at one another.

"Stop dying." The man informed him dryly as he casually leaned against a tree, eye burning gold. The sword that been inches away from Arthur's throat was still floating in mid-air with one of Cenred's henchmen hunched over with Arthur's sword buried in his gut. "No." He interrupted when Arthur opened his mouth. "Don't say anything. Just stop dying." He said, raising his hand. From his spot next to the horses, Merlin laughed.

"Why are you _here?"_ Arthur gritted out, yanking his sword back. Immediately the magic fell away to the man and his weapon crumpled to the ground. "I didn't ask you to save me! Nor did I need your help!" He spat. Balinor reached into his pockets, pulling out some sliced fruit and biting into it.

"That man was about to behead you." Balinor pointed out.

"I had it under control."

"If you could live without a head I would have let it happen, don't worry." The man said, clapping his shoulder as he walked past. "At least I wouldn't have to hear you yelling so much." He added under his breath. "Merlin!" He greeted and Arthur sighed, looking at the sky. He didn't deserve this.

"Are you planning on joining us? Magic is still outlawed. You just broke the law." Arthur reminded him. Balinor had already started helping Merlin pack up their things and was looking closely at a wound Merlin had gotten earlier on the trip that had been hastily wrapped. "I can't allow you to continue on unless you are under arrest." Arthur said. Balinor tilted his head with some consideration.

"I can be under arrest," He shrugged "But when we reach the lower town I'll have to escape."

Arthur stared. This man really got on his nerves.

"If you inform me you are going to escape...I'll be expecting it." He pointed out. Balinor nodded.

"Whether you expect it or not makes little difference. I can summon dragons." He said. Arthur thought back to the huge beast Balinor had ridden off on. Big with golden eyes and rows and rows of teeth. He felt his previous annoyance sink to his stomach to make way of the acceptance.

"...Don't summon that thing and we can just let you go." He muttered. Balinor was right to say there was really no way of stopping him from leaving (short of killing him anyways). Arthur supposed to most he could do was make sure that damned dragon didn't come near Camelot again. "Though I don't know why you are insisting to stay." He sighed. Balinor paused in re-wrapping Merlin's wound to look at him for several minutes in silence.

"I'm keeping you _alive_."

"Why?" Arthur asked - for what must have been the hundredth time.

"At this point...I'm really not sure." Balinor grumbled and turned back to his servant "Anyways, how have you been?"

Somebody stop this nonsense.

* * *

Merlin was dying.

The dorocha had ensured he wouldn't live past morning. Lancelot was taking him back to Camelot but... Arthur knew. He knew. Nobody had survived the cold touch of the spirits that had been set free among the living. Arthur was left to simply charge forward, stomach twisting uncomfortably as he did so.

"Kilgharrah could help."

Arthur sighed. Not now. Definitely not now.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, turning to find Balinor whittling something behind him. The man rolled his eyes in greeting before jerking his chin around to the open field. From where they sat near the trees, Arthur could see the rest of his knights standing suddenly at the man's presence. Leon would probably have a vague recollection of who he was and maybe even attack.

"The dorocha will come again tonight. A dragon's fire will ward them away better than your torches." Balinor said before waving at where the others were now sprinting towards them, weapons drawn. "Where's Merlin?" He asked, looking around curiously. Arthur clenched his jaw.

"Back down." He told his knights and calmly as he could. "It's fine. He's...Harmless." It was laughable really. Balinor? A _dragonlord? _Harmless? Never. In truth, he could think of nothing else to say in these moments as he turned back to the man. "Merlin was struck by a dorocha last night. He and Lancelot just set off to return to Camelot." He informed him coolly and marched back to his mare.

It was about three minutes later when he realized Balinor hadn't reacted. The man was just...Standing there. Unmoving. Face white with would could have been fear. Balinor and Merlin had gotten along, sure. But...The news seemed to strike the man harder than Arthur would have expected. He felt a surge of annoyance. _Arthur_ was the one who should be mourning right now. This was his pain. His friend. His loss. Balinor was a traitor who sometimes swooped in to save them. He had no right to mourn Merlin as if he actually knew him.

"I see." Balinor finally said and swallowed "I thought..." He started and shook his head. "I see." He repeated and gave a faint nod. "I will be right back." He said, voice sounding a little unsteady as he disappeared into the forest once more. The others watched him go - clearly baffled - but said nothing. Arthur shook his head and threw a leg over his horse. They had a long way to go.

It was a few hours later, as the sun was setting, when Balinor came again. This time with the bloody dragon. Obviously, poor Elyan and Leon seemed to die right then of fright. Percival and Gwaine were much more...Excited. The dragon huffed in annoyance when Percival tried in vain to stab it.

"Stop that!" Balinor scowled at him and moodily sat near the small fire the others had made. "He's here to help."

"He's a _dragon_."

"Oh really? I hadn't noticed." Balinor snapped and stared into the flames. All was quiet. Eventually, Gwaine and Percival gave themselves 'dragon duty' which consisted of making sure the giant beast didn't decide to eat them. Leon stood guard and Elyan was left to scout. Arthur had to admit it felt a little safer with Kilgharrah (that was what Balinor had called him anyways) taking watch. Anytime a dorocha would come near the dragon simply put it out with a well aimed flame. It allowed Arthur to just stare at the fire in peace.

"It's my fault." Arthur finally said, forcing the words out. It had been on his mind all day but he hadn't dared voice it. "Merlin. It was coming for me and he pushed me out of the way. I..." He began and cut himself off. He closed his eyes for a moment. It felt so bloody unfair. "If he dies...I don't know what I would do." He whispered, voice wavering a bit on the last note.

"He will not die." Balinor said shortly. Arthur glanced at him. "He will not." He repeated.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I...Magic." He decided though Arthur got the feeling that was a lie. "Magic is telling me he will live."

The prince wasn't sure if he believed him or not...but the raw determination in his voice was enough to give a dash of hope.

"I hope you're right." He said simply and shifted a bit more towards the fire. Balinor looked at him. Arthur glanced back, brows raising in confusion.

"You care for him."

It wasn't so much of a question as much of a general observation. He supposed Balinor hadn't seen too much of their interactions. He wouldn't understand their relationship. Maybe to the untrained eye I seemed that Merlin and Arthur's bickering could be taken for dislike of one another. It had certainly started out that way. Arthur only shrugged. He couldn't really go around declaring his affection for a serving boy but...He wasn't going to correct the matter when Merlin laid in the midst of death.

"Hm." Balinor frowned, looking torn between two thoughts. "You are not worthy of him." He said simply and turned back to the fire. Arthur snorted.

"You might be right." He murmured. For the first time, he was glad his father was still unwell. It would have torn him to pieces to learn he was sitting by a fire with a dragonlord talking fondly about a servant. He prayed the man never found out.

"Still," Balinor said softly and at that moment Kilgharrah spit fire at a dorocha that had been racing right towards Arthur. He almost fell into the fire in shock. Balinor seemed unperturbed by the events and finished his sentence. "I'm glad."

* * *

"Really?" Arthur asked, brushing the dirt off of him as he glowered at the man. "Again? I had it under control - and we aren't allies!" He added heatedly. Balinor shrugged, looking nonplussed by Arthur's anger as he stroked the dragon's wing.  
  
"I know." Balinor said simply. "But I promised my son I wouldn't let you die."  
  
"Your...You have a son?" Arthur demanded. Again, Balinor shrugged. "Why does your son...? Nevermind. Don't save me again!" He snapped, pointing a finger at the man. He turned to stalk back to the horse only for a column of fire to blow past him. The prince jumped. He spun around to tell the man off again but immediately noticed one of the remaining bandits who had been slowly creeping towards him burnt to a crisp. He looked back at Balinor.  
  
"Sorry." He told him and looked around. "Where is Merlin?"

Arthur gaped. Before he could respond though, Merlin himself came rushing through the trees as he looked wildly around. Upon seeing the damn dragon and Balinor he smiled brightly like the evil servant he was. Merlin should _not_ be happy to see a bloody _fugitive_.

"Oh, hey Balinor!" Gwaine's voice also followed as he put his sword away. "You're saving Arthur again? Listen, if you keep doing this I'll be out of a job-"

"TRAITOR!" Leon yelled, barreling forward with his sword out. Arthur raised a hand to stop him. As much as he would _love_ to see Balinor lose the smug look on his face...Well, Arthur couldn't just _kill him!_ The man kept bloody saving his life. Maybe that was part of his plan. If he kept saving Arthur than he couldn't be killed and eventually he'd make it so he could just roam around Camelot. The thought made him scowl. They were cunning snakes those sorcerers and their bloody dragons.

"Are we arresting you?" Percival sighed and looked at Arthur. "We've arrested him so many times, sire. He always escapes."

"If we kill the dragon he can't escape." Leon fumed. Balinor laughed.

"If you can certainly try and kill him." He said. Leon looked over to where it appeared Merlin was _talking_ to the thing. Golden eyes flicked onto the knights and Elyan shook his head, raising his hand in subtle surrender.

"Do you reckon dragons can drink mead?" Gwaine asked thoughtfully. "What do you think would happen?"

"Balinor, you're under arrest." Arthur interrupted "For high treason and consorting with magic and...dragons." He said. Merlin rolled his eyes, patting the dragon a few times before walking over to further discuss Gwaine's mead question. Balinor simply nodded and held out his hands to Arthur could tie them together. "You won't get away this time."

"I will."

"You make my job so much _harder."_

"I know."

"Is your son as irritating as you?" Arthur snapped. Balinor considered for a few moments. For a second, the king thought he had finally stumped him when the man answered again.

"Even more so."

"That's a rude thing to say-" Merlin objected from where he had been pulled from his conversation with Gwaine. Balinor only laughed at him.

* * *

"You _hatched_ the dragon egg?!" Arthur all but shrieked as he threw his sword into the grass. "How the bloody Hell did you even know about it?!" He shouted. His knights all looked at one another, obviously unsure about how to proceed. Merlin, on the other hand, seemed immediately besotted by the baby dragon on Balinor's shoulder and practically ran to gush over it. "No!" He yelled after the man.

"Her name is Aithusa." Balinor introduced with a smile. The dragon coughed a bit of fire and Arthur went to drag Merlin away from it. "Perhaps I can send her to watch over you." He mused, eyes flicking Arthur up and down.

"No! No, I do not need a bloody dragon - we've been over this!" He groaned "What will it take for you to _stop saving my life?"_ He practically begged. Balinor - to Arthur's absolute horror - _handed the dragon to Merlin_ before giving his patented shrug as he did every time Arthur asked him important questions. Aithusa or whatever the thing was called, made a noise of approval as Merlin laughed, stoking her wings.

"She's beautiful!" He declared, completely ignoring Arthur. "Did you choose her name? Or did she?" He asked. God damnit. God for the love of damnit. Arthur was too stressed out to deal with this. He thought Balinor liked Merlin. Why was he handing him dragons? Damnit.

"Merlin," He warned as calmly as he could "Put that thing down before I cut it open."

"You will _not__!"_ Merlin gasped "She's _adorable_, Arthur! And Balinor says she's nice!" He argued and Arthur could have sworn he almost stomped his foot. "He's only helped us. I don't know why you're being so difficult."

Honestly. Arthur never thought he would have to _argue_ so much during his reigning years.

"I am the king, remember? Put it down!" He snapped. Balinor - damn him - had the nerve to laugh. "Merlin. I swear..." He said and his servant finally relented as he passed the thing back to the dragonlord. Arthur took the opportunity and grab Merlin by his stupid scarf and pull him far away from the offending creature. Balinor merely continued to stroke the dragon. 

"She will be an ally for Camelot." The man announced. Arthur groaned.

"I don't _want_ a dragon as an ally." He said. He had wanted it to come off as more of a command but it ended up sounding like a whine. Arthur took a long breath - searching deep for his kingly patience. "Balinor, I am of course..._Honored_ you have...taken to me." He decided slowly. He heard Gwaine snort in the background. "But I am not comfortable with a dragon amongst me and my men. Nor my people." He explained. Balinor nodded.

"She will be an ally for Camelot." He said again. Arthur wanted to cry.

"If she comes near me I will kill her." He warned and immediately cursed himself for referring to the dragon as 'she' rather than 'it' and 'that thing'. Balinor only smiled.

"You can certainly try, sire." He said. Arthur couldn't be sure, but it definitely looked as though the dragon was laughing at him. "Most kings would be enthused to have such a formidable friend." Balinor continued, looking at Arthur as if _he_ were the crazy one of the bunch. "I don't quite understand what my son sees in you." He sighed, reminding Arthur of that particular problem.

He had a son. Truly awful news. Arthur had at least held out hope that Balinor would eventually die and he would not have to deal with dragonlords anymore. As it was, he now had to be annoyed by Balinor _and_ whoever this son of his was. He was annoyed by enough people. Gwaine, for example. Merlin! God, Merlin annoyed him so badly. How dare the fates place another irritation in his path? Had they not already pushed the threshold of disobedient and unruly subjects onto him?

"I don't think your son knows either." Merlin piped up - perhaps reading Arthur's mind. Balinor shook his head at him and rose his arm so that Aithusa took a few, uncertain flaps of her wings before soaring high into the sky. Arthur watched in slight defeat as the white dot disappeared among the clouds. He looked back to Balinor.

"What will it take for your son to retract his request for my protection?" He asked. Balinor looked as if he might answer but before he could even open his mouth, Aithusa shot back down out of nowhere. Arthur rose his sword in defense but the dragon only plucked an arrow from the air - snapping it between her jaws before it could hit Arthur. He heard gasps somewhere in the distance.

"HE HAS A DRAGON!" Someone yelled "RETREAT!"

"Good _job__,_ Aithusa!" Gwaine cooed as the dragon gave a very small roar in the direction of the would-be attackers. "She isn't that bad, princess. Even we couldn't have stopped that arrow." He said. Arthur closed his eyes. When he opened them the dragon was looking at him hopefully - giving a small squawk.

"I do not like this dragon." He muttered. Balinor sighed.

"Sometimes, King Arthur, I rather think you just don't like being alive." He informed him and clicked his tongue. Aithusa immediately launched herself onto his arm once more before the pair went stomping back into the marsh of the woods. Arthur was left to splutter indignantly.

"A wise man." Merlin said stoically after him.

"Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

This time...Arthur wasn't even surprised.

He had other worries.

"You're lying."

"I am not!" Arthur shot back indignantly as he slashed through another enemy. Balinor was trailing behind him, using magic to disarm and throw attacking men back despite Arthur's numerous requests for him to stop. "This has not been an easy conclusion for me to come to! I would appreciate it a bit more sympathy." He grumbled. "I also might kill you after this." He warned. "You keep breaking the law. I can't ignore that." He pointed out.

“Okay,” Balinor told him “But that’s not what I’m worried about.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. It should be what he was worried about. It _should_.

"What are you worried about then?"

"I don't think you should be falling in love with your servant." Balinor informed bluntly. "He has a lot on his plate, you know. _And_ he's a bit young for love." He added. Arthur didn't bother to point out they were both very much adults and Merlin's chores rarely exceeded Arthur's duties to Camelot.

"This wasn't exactly a choice," He grumbled. Part of him was a little unsure why he had revealed this to Balinor. Probably because he was a dragonlord and a sorcerer. It seemed fitting that if the man ever revealed his secret that Arthur could use those facts to prove he was a liar. Not to mention that Balinor - despite all his flaws - always just seemed to be around now. It felt easier to pawn off his problems to him than admit this to his knights or subjects - or God forbid - Merlin himself. "It just happened."

"That's always how it goes," Balinor muttered and flicked his wrist so another attacker went soaring. "Still. You need to think about him."

"I most certainly do not!" Arthur objected "My goal here is to _not_ think of him."

"Not what I meant." Balinor sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets as he carefully leaned down to check a fallen soldier for life. Arthur glanced around. Where even was Merlin? Usually he was the one right beside him. He had been acting strange this morning though. Muttering under his breath about something Arthur couldn't quite make out. The only thing he had managed to hear clearly was 'he can watch him today' before the man utterly _abandoned _him with Balinor right before an ambush.

"What did you mean then?" Arthur sighed.

"Maybe it is not practical for Merlin to have a prince in love with him. Besides, you don't know _everything_ about the boy. Something may...Come to light and you might rethink your opinion." He said, voice measuring each word carefully "And then he'll be sad. Do you _want_ to make him sad?" He asked accusingly. Arthur paused for a moment to narrow his eyes and glare a bit at the man.

"No..." He said slowly and turned back to see if there was anyone else charging for him. Aithusa and Kilgharrah flew overhead, both dragons watching the ground carefully. "You're probably right." He sighed and bit his lip. There would be many obstacles. Different stations for one thing. Besides, Balinor is right to suggest Merlin might not want to deal with all the problems that came along with Arthur. He wasn't raised to for all that. Arthur often envied those with simple lives and it seemed cruel to ask Merlin to leave his...All of this assuming that the man even felt the same way about _him_.

Balinor watched him - dark eyes seemingly unforgiving as he seemed to digest the defeat in Arthur's tone.

"I believe he feels the same way," He said with a sigh and Arthur rose his eyebrows. "But that does _not_ mean I approve." He added hastily. "I think at the very least you should wait until...More times passes. In order to avoid any complications." He added.

"Who cares about your approval?" Arthur asked. Balinor narrowed his eyes but the prince payed little mind to it as he digested the rest of the news. Merlin felt the same way? It seemed impossible but maybe... He turned back to the dragonlord and beamed. It only lasted a few seconds though because immediately an arrow flew out and stuck itself right into Arthur's arm.

"Oh no," Balinor commented dryly as Arthur immediately started a loud round of cursing. "I must have not seen that one coming. How silly of me."

"For the love of - _Ow_." He cursed "You did that on purpose!" He accused. What had he done to even upset him? Sorcerers. So volatile.

"You always ask me not to help you. Now you complain when I don't?" Balinor grumbled and leaned down to heal his arm. "Bloody Pendragons."

* * *

Arthur had expected Balinor to show up to Camlann. 

It had been some time since he had seen the dragonlord, yes, but given the man's need to protect him...Well. Let's just say he didn't even blink an eye when a shadow fell over the field his men had been readying themselves for battle in. A few seconds later there were shouts and screams as Arthur tried to calmly explain to _not_ attack the dragons and _yes_ he understood they were dragons and _no_ he did not lose his mind. They were, in fact, nice dragons.

Not many people seemed to believe him but followed the orders anyways.

"While I admit I have become more at ease with some magical plights," Arthur greeted as Balinor slid off Kilgharrah "I still plan to find a way to keep you from interfering with my battles." He said.

Balinor was dressed in battle armor - a crest that seemed to glow adorning the chest plate that seemed familiar in some way. He realized after a couple moments that it was Camelot's crest. There was a sinking feeling in his gut as he realized that it was the same fashion of armor that his father had shown him as a child. The ones that were claimed to only be given to Camelot's most noble warriors. Arthur hadn't been told all who had received them...Gorlois le Fay had been one. He had suspected some others had been sorcerers but it was strange seeing it in the flesh.

"I admit, I have not come for you, Pendragon." Balinor informed him and immediately the knights who had been raising their weapons tensed. "My son claims he will fight openly in this battle. In truth, there may be little need for me... But I wish to watch over _him_ this time." He explained. Arthur nodded. Well. Alright.

Was it a little weird that he was _slightly_ offended? Like, sure he was glad that Balinor wasn't going to trot around using sinful magic and dragons to protect him but also...That was like their _thing_ and Balinor was now just ditching him? Rude as Hell. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"And who is this son of yours you speak so much about? Will he finally reveal himself to me?" Arthur asked, trying not to sound indignant. He failed.

Balinor merely smiled at him. It admittedly made Arthur a little nervous. Balinor didn't smile too often and when he did it tended to be when Arthur made a fool of himself. There was a sharp intake from behind him and he turned to see Merlin watching the scene with hardened eyes. He took a step forward - ignoring warnings from Leon to stay within the safety of their soldiers and slowly made his way towards Arthur. Silence followed before something began to shift in Arthur's mind.

"There is a prophecy that says Arthur Pendragon is to die in this battle." Balinor claimed, voice booming over the silent field. "I have told you that you are not just my son, but a son of the earth, the sea, and the sky. Magic in a human form. Are you ready to defy that prophecy in order to fulfill your destiny?" He asked. Arthur swallowed. This was not the pep talk he had planned for his knights.

"Yes, father."

Very slowly, Arthur turned to look at his servant. To be absolutely, completely, and utterly certain it was him who had spoken. Merlin's eyes weren't focused on him, but on Balinor. A sharp rush of adrenaline fueled him - though he wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. His body felt frozen as the shock left him cold from his fingers right down to his toes. Balinor nodded.

"Then we - and all other magical creatures who have not sided with the witch - will follow you."

Wait.

"Um," Arthur cleared his throat. Merlin was magic. He was magic. He was definitely magic and dear _God_ he was trying to digest that. "I'm sorry. Did you just imply there will be a number of magical entities fighting beside me in this battle?" He asked. Balinor shrugged. "No. _No_. We are not doing that! I don't need any magical help from any sort of..." He started and cut himself off. Merlin offered a small smile. "Ah." He finally said.

It would appear that Balinor was not the only one who had been following him around to keep him safe. He should have known better.

"I am so sorry." Merlin said quietly. Arthur stared. He didn't really know what to say. He was...Angry. Yes. Definitely. Merlin had lied to him. He had _magic_. Magic. Bloody _magic_...And was the son of -

Oh _God_ no. With a slow sense of horror he looked from Merlin to Balinor before thinking of their last discussion.

This...Was not good. Not good at all.

"We can talk about it later." Arthur told him and walked away, leaving the man alone to grapple with that uneventful reaction. Balinor seemed to expect him as he stroked Aithusa. "Hi." Arthur said as he walked up. "I know you said I'm apparently supposed to die. That's a concern, but given new information that has come to light... Would you be willing to just...Ignore our last conversation?"

"I will not."

"So here's the thing... In that case, just let me die."

"Merlin will not allow that."

Arthur nodded to himself. Okay. Not great.

"Did...You tell him about what I said?" He asked. Balinor looked at him. "Right, now is not the time." Arthur muttered and looked back to where Merlin seemed frozen in place. A few people were whispering lowly while others weren't even subtle with pointing their weapons in his direction. Arthur turned back around to collect his apparent sorcerer before someone decided to kill him.

"Hi." Merlin said, voice going small. Arthur glared. How on Earth could this man be a sorcerer? Or related to bloody Balinor?

"You asked your father to look after me?" He said instead. Merlin's shoulders slumped a bit - a ghost of a smile touching his lips.

"Arthur, I have so much to do...Sometimes I just needed him to take over. Plus he could use magic in front of you without hiding behind trees or what not." He said and Arthur scowled at him.

"I can take care of myself."

Merlin shrugged. It was the same shrug Balinor always gave him and _damnit_ he should have seen it sooner.

"Fine," He breathed out. "Fine. You and your bloody band of magical dragons and father and whatever can join us but you _will_ explain this all to me afterwards and you _will_ protect me from your father because he has dragons and I may have unknowingly said some stuff about you that could have upset him."

"You talked to my father about me?"

"Merlin there is a war going on. Now is not the time." Arthur grumbled and stomped off across the field.

And...Maybe. Just maybe the king might have kept a close eye on the dragons riding above them as swords clashed and knights yelled out battle cries. He might have even ordered a few of his men to take down archers who aimed their weapons at them. And if he noticed Merlin's look of relief as he did so...Well. It had nothing to do with Merlin at all. Nothing to do with maybe being a little bit fond of Balinor and his damned dragons. Certainly nothing to do with being fond of Merlin.

He was simply returning the favor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know me too well. If you guys like something enough I undoubtedly write more of it lol. The next chapter of the fic I am SUPPOSED to be updating is coming soon. I just keep rewriting it bc I'm not liking the ending. Eventually it shall be posted though.

Once upon a time Arthur could say Balinor's sudden appearances were obnoxious inconveniences. Now? They were more or less dreaded appointments that Arthur would rather avoid at all times...but nobody ever asked what _he_ wanted, did they?

"Literally everyone asks what you want, my lord." Merlin murmured. Arthur frowned, uncertain if he had spoke out loud or if the man had simply read his mind as he was occasionally known to accidentally do. Merlin apparently had some telepathic nonsense with many different creatures of magic like dragons and druids. Since Arthur and Merlin were two parts of the same prophecy they had recently learned they were able to do something similar. Unfortunately, neither of them really knew how it worked which was devastating in some ways because Arthur liked his mind being a private place and it made him nervous that Merlin occasionally had access to it.

"I wasn't talking to you." Arthur said instead and Merlin glanced up from the book he had been pouring over to frown at him.

"We're the only ones here - Oh. Hello, father." He blinked, noticing for the first time the man standing in the doorway. "Is someone trying to kill Arthur?" He frowned, looking around as if the attacker might pop their head out and give a bright hello.

"No, but another dragon egg has been found." Balinor told him, though his eyes were narrowed at Arthur. "Want to help me hatch it?" He asked. Merlin - being Merlin - gasped and immediately fell off the chair he had been lounging in with excitement. Arthur felt himself smile a bit in amusement. The man wasn't technically a dragonlord quite yet with Balinor still alive, but boy did he love dragons. Arthur had seen him on multiple occasion just sit out in the courtyard with Aithusa chattering away and feeding her pieces of meat he had snuck out of Arthur's hunting spoils.

"_There's another dragon egg?!"_ Merlin spluttered, standing up. He looked over at Arthur. "Come on!" He added impatiently.

"Why do I have to go? I don't like dragons." Arthur frowned at him.

"Because you always die." Balinor answered before Merlin could. "It's easier to keep you from not dying when you're with us."

"I have my knights." Arthur objected. Merlin paused at that, probably looking for something diplomatic to say. Balinor had no such worries.

"Your ability to die is past what your knights can handle." He said with a shrug. "Besides, Sir Gwaine is also coming. Something about befriending this one so he can ride it." Balinor grumbled. "Dragons should not be ridden." He muttered under his breath as if Arthur had not seen both him and Merlin constantly riding dragons. Merlin impatiently tugged on Arthur's arm. Right. Did anyone even _care_ that he king?

No. At least not _these _two. What was worse was that Balinor was watching him with knowing eyes that Arthur just could not stand. Self-consciously, he shifted away from Merlin before standing up to join them. He supposed technically these dragons were under his control. Merlin had assured him (many times) that all magical resources were at his disposal and only needed to ask. Arthur was still convinced that if he so much as breathed wrong that Balinor would have Kilgharrah eat him.

Merlin seemed to not realize this because he was pretty nonplussed about saying the words that would certainly lead to his doom.

"Oh, while you're both here I should mention that Arthur and I-"

"_No!"_ Arthur yelped, eyes widening. "I mean," He spluttered when Balinor turned to him. "....where is this dragon?" he decided. His poor attempts to change the subject were unsuccessful. Luckily, Gwaine's appearance saved them.

"Thanks for letting me come!" The man beamed "I didn't realize the princess was joining too!" He added brightly before snickering under his breath. "This is a fun little family outing, isn't it?" He asked. Arthur stared at him, horrified. Nevermind. Gwaine was not reliable enough to save his life after all. Balinor tilted his head, obvious confusion playing over his face before his brows furrowed together in thought.

"Family outing?" He repeated and brought narrowed his eyes onto Arthur. "Oh no."

"Um. Listen-" Arthur began but Merlin had jumped in.

"We were going to tell you sooner! There has just been so much going on. Much more than usual." He added and Arthur nodded. In truth, Arthur most definitely packed their schedule with an overwhelming amount of meetings, events, celebrations, feasts, and anything else he could think of. The goal had been to avoid Balinor forever...And now that goal seemed like a distant dream. A dream where he lived in peace with Merlin and didn't have to worry about a dragon coming over to kill him in his sleep. A dream where he didn't have to deal with Balinor's attitude and judgement on a daily basis. A dream where he only had to worry about earning Hunith's favor because she was sweet and reasonable - and how did she even _like_ someone like Balinor? It wasn't fair.

"You didn't _know?"_ Gwaine gasped, looking all too pleased by the information. "Oh, but everyone has been talking about it-"

"Gwaine." Arthur called and gave his knight a tight smile "Do shut up...Please." He added on for good measure. Balinor cleared his throat.

"It is no matter." He shrugged. Arthur stared. Merlin tilted his head curiously. "It won't last very long." He added and Merlin frowned. The man looked like he might say a thing or two in their defense but unfortunately Balinor continued. "The king dies far too easily. It is only a matter of time." He told them.

While Balinor's words were most certainly offensive, Arthur found himself more aghast as his traitorous boyfriend snapped his mouth back closed as if he felt the statement was a reasonable one.

"Merlin!"

"Oh. Right...I won't let Arthur die."

"You can try your best but the man lacks preservation." Balinor said. Gwaine nodded in agreement. "I rather like this one." He added, nodding at where Gwaine was putting a hand over his chest in surprised excitement.

"Father." Merlin sighed and snorted when Gwaine tried to put an arm around his shoulders. The king glared at him.

"Wait," Arthur interrupted "You like _Gwaine_ but not _me?"_ He asked, affronted. Balinor shrugged again. "Gwaine doesn't have preservation either!"

"Sure I do!" Gwaine chuckled merrily "I'm the one _hired_ to keep _you_ alive. I have not hired anyone to keep me alive."

"You were hired to protect _Camelot_."

"Camelot is easier to protect than you, sire." Gwaine said happily. Arthur stared. Traitors. They were all traitors. He looked over at Merlin. Would he even _defend_ him? Before he could complain there was a flash of color and suddenly Arthur was on the ground as an axe sailed over head. Balinor flicked it away as his eyes went gold before peering at where Merlin had knocked the king to the ground.

"See?" He asked "A second or two and you could have been with your second husband, Sir Gwaine." He said. Merlin sighed as he got up, offering a hand to Arthur.

"Arthur and I aren't married yet." He grumbled.

"...that's what you're going to correct?" Arthur asked him. "Not the Gwaine part? Not the me dying part? The _marriage_ part?" He asked. Merlin looked at him for a moment before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You have to admit...You are in danger quite a bit." He said and brightened "But with a _third_ dragon maybe we can keep you alive until you're _fifty!"_ He added. Arthur choked on air while Gwaine shook his head in disbelief.

"Fifty? How long did you think I was going to live before? Merlin? Merlin!" He called after him. He looked over at Balinor.

"I was surprised you made it to twenty." Was all the man offered. Arthur _hated_ this whole bloody family.

* * *

Obviously, Arthur's wedding day was crashed by enemies of Camelot. How could it not be? How foolish of him to think that maybe - just maybe - it would be a nice, calm, _happy_ day. Truly, Arthur felt like an idiot for even hoping.

"No!" Arthur said as he stabbed another enemy "No. Do not help me. Go help your son." He scowled when he saw Balinor walking through the waves of battle in the throne room to approach him. "I have it under control." He added. A man launched himself at the dragonlord but within seconds Aithusa screeched and plucked him off the ground, carrying him out the window far away. Balinor seemed unperturbed the hostile display and continued looking at Arthur as he fought.

"Merlin doesn't need my help." He said and Arthur glanced over to where the man in question brought down six men as he slammed his hand into the ground. Bloody magic. It was cheating. He swore it was.

"Neither do I." Arthur sniffed and rose his sword again. "You _do_ know I am considered the best fighter in my land?" He asked because Arthur felt like nobody acknowledged that anymore. With bloody Merlin and Balinor always bip boppity booing away his problems he never got as much of a chance to remind people of his skills. Balinor laughed.

"I do," He assured him "Does this mean the wedding is postponed?"

"Really?" Arthur asked "Part of me suspects this attack was your way of stopping it." He grumbled. Balinor looked around and made a face.

"I have dragons." He reminded him "I wouldn't need anybody else to stop your wedding if I so chose." He said and from the other side of the throne room, Leon stood on a table while throwing a man off of him.

"BALINOR!" He shouted "Could you send over your, um, treason lizards to help us over here?" He asked. Balinor stared. Arthur winced as he stabbed another man.

"Yeah, he won't say the word dragon." The king explained "He's still has a smidge of a grudge against Kilgharrah." He sighed. Then again, who _didn't_ have a grudge against Kilgharrah? The dragon was a major asshole in Arthur's humble, kingly opinion. "I'm actually quite pleased he's asking you for help at all." He smiled fondly. Leon hadn't been quite as comfortable as the rest with the use of magic in Camelot but he was trying his best. Balinor rolled his eyes.

"Treason lizards." He repeated and did some of that angry yelling at the sky he always did. "Your father really has done a number of these people."

"Is that what all your grumbling is about?" Arthur asked and sighed when Balinor flicked another enemy away from him. "My father?"

"I do _not_ grumble." Balinor grumbled with a very grumbled expression. Arthur raised his eyebrows. "I just find you unpleasant. Can you _really_ enjoy the company of someone who always almost about to die?" He asked.

"Funny you should ask. Weren't you being hunted when you met Hunith?" Arthur asked. He had meant it to be a snarky response but Balinor tilted his head a little in consideration.

"...does that make you and I the same then?" He frowned. Arthur stopped in his fighting to rethink that implication. He wasn't sure he liked that. He sighed and lowered his weapon. For all the bickering and backhanded comments he knew Balinor would continue to obnoxiously keep his attackers at bay. He felt Merlin's eyes catch on him for a moment and he gave the most reassuring smile he could.

"It may," He said slowly "Did you not think yourself worth Hunith?" He asked boldly. Balinor looked a little taken aback by the directness.

"You might have noticed I have _not_ bothered her since my return."

"So I shouldn't bother Merlin?"

Balinor gave him his infamous, forever infuriating I-don't-care-enough-to-answer shrug.

"Uther was my friend once too," He said slowly "And yet he spent much of his life trying to kill me. Who is to say you won't do the same? It seems cruel to go back to the woman I love only to be run out again." He informed him coolly. "Believe it or not, Arthur Pendragon I do rather like you from time to time. Perhaps your preservation will get you killed before you can become a monster like your father." He said and Aithusa swooped in with Bierel (the newest dragon of the lot who was still quite small and ridiculous looking in battle) to take out a few more men (and some of his furniture).

"And yet you keep saving me."

"For my son," Balinor reminded him "Young eyes see the best after all." He scoffed and looked around critically before giving an approving nod. "Your men seem to capable of taking the rest down. Me and my treason lizards shall take leave." He informed him before giving a low, mocking bow. Arthur watched him go with a scowl.

"Are you alright?" Merlin's voice asked and he spun around to find him watching him with wary eyes. "You're not hurt are you?"

"I'm never hurt anymore." Arthur sighed and pulled out his sword. Merlin looked like he might argue at that but snapped his mouth closed as he looked around.

"...maybe we should try for a smaller wedding next time."

"For once, Merlin...You're making sense."

* * *

Arthur would _not_ be made the fool here.

He had a plan. A beautiful plan that he was sure would work. Granted, he hadn't been brave enough to run it past Merlin or any of his knights or Gwen or Gaius or...Well, anyone. So really he had no confirmation that it was, indeed, a good plan. Nevertheless, he had the gut instinct that this would work. Maybe. Well...Probably. Hopefully?

"I don't mean to be...Blunt, my lord." Hunith began as she sat down "But I'm not sure this is a good idea."

Why did _both_ of Merlin's parents have to be mean to him? You would think at least one of them would appreciate their son could do no better than actual king but alas. Neither seemed completely content with him. At least there was the knowledge Hunith actually liked him...Even if she did occasionally point out things he'd rather not hear.

"Why not? Don't you want to see him?" Arthur frowned "Merlin will be excited to see you in Camelot."

"But you did not bring me here for Merlin." Hunith pointed out and a small smile hinted at her lips. "You don't get along with Balinor, do you?" She asked and there was no hiding the amusement coating her tone. Arthur rolled his eyes. "He is very...Well, Merlin takes after him quite a bit." She said. Arthur frowned. He didn't like that. He liked to think Merlin had taken after his mother's sweet nature.

He thought back to how the man had also let him parade around with a donkey's voice for a whole day and decided that probably wasn't true.

"I just need you to...Make him annoy me less." Arthur tried "He always goes around saving my life with rude comments-"

"How taxing."

"Don't you start too." Arthur scowled at her as he sat down at the table. Hunith smiled. "We don't have to _like_ each other but I was hoping he could maybe not roll his eyes every time he sees me. Would that be possible?" He tried. Hunith considered.

"Well...I can't promise he won't roll his eyes sometimes when he sees you."

"I'd be grateful for any improvement." He informed her dryly and at that moment there was the squeaking of the doors as they were pushed open by two of his guards to reveal a very disgruntled Balinor in the flesh.

"You're summoning me now? You don't summon me. I just appear. I have things to do, Pendragon. There better be a good reason for-" He started and froze when his eyes landed on Hunith sitting at the table. She sat up a little straighter, eyes wandering curiously over him as the man seemed to be frozen in shock for a good ten seconds. He opened his mouth. "I, um..." He blinked a few times "Hi." He settled on.

"Hi." Hunith smiled back and to Arthur's amazement Balinor seemed to actually _soften_ under her gaze. Not in the way he did with Merlin either. It was more...Something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. "I'm sorry if I was interrupting something important-"

"What? No!" Balinor stumbled "I mean. I was...It doesn't matter. I, um...How have you been?" He got out.

Arthur loved Hunith. She was the best. Wonderful. The mother he never had. The sweetest, purest, most gracious lady in all the realm. Arthur was convinced he could admire no man nor woman more as saw the pure power she wielded by just sitting at a table. Her presence alone brought down Arthur's most vile threat more than any amount of magic Merlin or Balinor could summon.

"Oh, I've been well," Hunith told him easily, smoothing her dress "A bit busy, of course. Raising our son and all."

Arthur choked on his wine. Abort. _Abort. _Apparently Merlin's cheek had not solely been inherited from Balinor after all.

"I should have come back to check on you," Balinor said immediately, going white "I only thought it could be dangerous for you-"

"Balinor." Hunith scoffed "I was joking. If anything the fault was mine that I did not tell him who you were. I kept you both apart for far too long." She said and stood up. Balinor watched her with wide eyes. "Walk with me?" She asked, gesturing outside the room towards the castle's corridors. "Or would you like to get back to that important business you were talking about?" She asked.

Nevermind. Don't abort. Never abort. This was the best.

"....A walk would be lovely." Balinor managed, stepping to the side to let her pass. Arthur watched as she grinned at both of them before stepping out. Quickly, Balinor spun back towards the king and pointed a finger at him. "I will destroy you."

"I only wish for both of you to be reconciled...For Merlin." He smiled, adding the magic words. Balinor scowled. "Besides, you seem happy to see her, Balinor."

For a moment, Arthur thought he broke him. The man seem torn between setting Arthur on fire or spitting out a bitter thank you as he mulled over the situation. Finally he sighed and walked over towards the other end of the room to open a cupboard. Immediately, a man fell out. Arthur stared.

"I am confused." He announced as Balinor easily picked up the squirming man and casually tossed him out the window. From down below someone screamed as a loud thump followed. "...why?"

"An assassin." Balinor sighed, looking forlornly out the window as people began to shout. "You've been complaining about never getting to fight anymore so I figured I would let him have a shot but..." He trailed off and wrinkled his nose. "I felt bad...For Merlin." He rectified.

"Obviously."

"Obviously." He repeated. Arthur smiled.

"Go have fun with Hunith."

"_Aithusa_." He hissed in warning and Arthur felt his eyes widen.

"MERLIN! YOUR FATHER IS SUMMONING DRAGONS AGAIN-"

* * *

...It was a stressful situation.

You see, if anything remotely magical was going on Merlin was typically involved. Magical laws broken? Boom. Merlin. Magical attack? Bam. Merlin. New magical artifacts? Pow. Merlin. It was as if you could summon him by whispering 'sorcery' under your breath. The only real exception to this rule was if Balinor was there.

So Arthur didn't know how to cope with Merlin _and_ Balinor being absent while knights were playing with dragons.

"Now listen, Bierel," Gwaine was saying as he drew some figures in the dirt with a stick "I'm really counting on you coming through here because if this happens on the battlefield we _need_ to get it right." He was explaining to the baby dragon. It had grown to about the size of a dog now and was the color of the ocean with deep blue scales and glowing green eyes. The rest of the knights were lazily laying across Aithusa as she slept with her mouth slightly agape so a bit of fire would occasionally puff out.

"...where are the people who know how to control these things? Or even Kilgharrah?" He asked. It said something that Arthur would actually want Kilgharrah present. Sure, the thing had tried to kill everyone and doesn't know how to be straightforward but he at least knew how to deal with baby dragons. Gwaine looked up before smiling brightly and dropping his stick.

"Arthur!" He beamed and raced over with Bierel tottering being him. "You need to see this. It's amazing." He told him and the rest of the knights groaned as they glanced over. "Percival, help me!" He added. There was more grumbling before Percival sighed and got up to join them. "Okay, watch." Gwaine instructed before Arthur could ask anything.

Percival gave a roll of his eyes before leaning forward and grabbing Gwaine's sword from his hip - throwing it out far from them and drawing his own. Gwaine gave a gasp of offense as he stepped back from the other knight.

"You fool," He said dramatically and Elyan pinched the bridge of his nose, confirming that Gwaine had practiced this speech many, many times. "Do you think you've disarmed me? You have only _made me stronger!"_ Gwaine yelled, shaking his fist at him. "For I, nor is Camelot, not without friends. Yours will die with you on this field today while mine -" He said and thrust his hand directly above him into the air "WILL SOAR ABOVE TO DESTROY YOU!" He shouted. Immediately, Bierel swooped down and dropped Gwaine's sword to him before spinning around and breathing fire so the blade lit up orange at the heat. "Let me hear you beg for your life."

Arthur stared.

"You've...Trained the dragon to play fetch?" He asked blankly and Gwaine lowered the sword in annoyance.

"I - it isn't fetch." He frowned "Did you miss that whole thing? Should I do it again?" He asked and pointed his sword at Percival "You think it's cool, right? I - _Bierel no!"_ He shrieked when the dragon flew back around and launched itself at Percival. "He isn't really my enemy! Stop it!" He shrieked, dropping the sword as he rushed over to help. Bierel seemed to realize the mistake because immediately the dragon fluttered over to Gwaine.

"KILL IT!" Leon yelled as he jumped off Aithusa to unsheathe his sword "It attacked Percival!"

"No!" Gwaine gasped, holding the dragon away from them "It was an accident!"

"That thing could have killed him!"

"His name is Bierel and you're scaring him! He just got confused!"

"Damnit Gwaine! Look at Percival." Leon shouted, gesturing to where Elyan was kneeling next to the knight. Percival sat up, looking dazed by otherwise uninjured (aside from the claw marks on his cheek).

"He's a big man," Gwaine argued as he looked at his friend critically "He'll walk it off. Won't you, Percival?"

"Hello?" Percival muttered.

"See?" Gwaine argued and continued to hold Bierel away from Leon. "He's fine. Arthur. Tell him to stop it." He said and Arthur rubbed at his eyes. He was way too tired for this.

"Somebody get Balinor-"

"I _told_ you. You don't summon me. I just appear." A voice said and Arthur turned to see his to-be father-in-law sitting on a branch of a tree a few yards away. "Bierel." He called and the dragon abandoned Gwaine to fly to the dragonlord. "...it appears he has taking a liking to you, Sir Gwaine." He added thoughtfully. "Dragons are quite protective of those they perceive as kin." He informed. Gwaine's face lit up.

"Really?!" He asked and Percival groaned. "Oh...Um. Will he be alright?" He added, jerking his head to where both Elyan and Leon were failing to lift the fallen knight up.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Dragons have poison in their claws but he's just a baby so it won't be so potent." He said, stroking the treason lizard's head. Balinor's eyes fell to Arthur. "Has any dragon taken to _you?"_ He asked. Arthur scowled.

"...Kilgharrah likes me." He tried. Balinor laughed and...Yeah. Okay. That was fair. Saying that Kilgharrah liked you felt like saying a tree liked you. You could suspect it but will never know for sure if it was true. Was the dragon instrumental in bringing Arthur and Merlin together? Yes. Did he do his best to advise Merlin in keeping Arthur alive? For sure. Did he _maybe_ spare his life when he went on that rampage against Camelot that one time? Perhaps. Did he also walk away from Arthur when he tried to talk to him? ...Yeah. That too. Mixed messages.

Balinor jumped down from the tree. Bierel followed, happily flying in loops around their heads before stopping right in front of Arthur. The king looked back, holding his breath as if reminding the thing he was alive might make it strike him down.

"You should perhaps try to learn to be on better terms with them," Balinor warned when Bierel flew away "I found another dragon egg, you know. I thought it would make a nice wedding gift."

"Please do not give me and Merlin a dragon."

"Maybe with four dragons you can live a bit longer."

"Balinor, _please_ do not give me and Merlin a dragon."

To his surprise...The man nodded. He didn't even shrug as he always did. He _nodded_ in _agreement_ to Arthur's request.

"Fine," He said bluntly "I will not give you a dragon."

Maybe they really were making progress.

* * *

"_Two_ dragons?" Merlin gaped "How on Earth did you even find two more eggs?"

Arthur wanted to cry. He looked over at Balinor who only shrugged at him like the evil tyrant he was. It wasn't like he could say _no_. Merlin had seen the damned eggs. He was cursed to have dragons. On his _wedding_ day. This man spiting him was now his _father-in-law_. That wasn't even fair. Especially since Hunith was hanging off his arm (yeah, Arthur did that. It was nice and Balinor didn't even say thank you).

"Many dragonlords hid eggs all the time in fear someone might steal them for villainous purposes." Balinor told him "I'm good at finding their hiding places." He said and Merlin ran his hand over the gold and silver eggs, face alight with awe. Arthur supposed that at least he was pleased. That could be considered a win. He looked back at Balinor and shook his head.

"I did say I would not give a dragon," The man told him lowly as he leaned in "The 'a' implied a singular dragon."

"Yes, I got that."

"So I got you two."

"I'm caught up now. Thank you."

"Good," Balinor smiled and clapped his arm "I plan on having them keep a close eye on you." He said.

...Wait. That wasn't good. Arthur looked between him and the eggs. Oh no.

"Um...Merlin." He whispered to his husband. "I just want you to know I am so very happy on this tremendous day and I _know_ I promised I would stop complaining about your father but..." He looked over at where Balinor and Hunith had walked over to mingle with Gwen and Elyan. "If I could maybe - since, you know, I'm the _king_ \- be indulged with you listening to a few of my concerns that would be great."

"I'll keep the dragons from being mean to you."

"Thank you."

* * *

"You must find this really funny." Arthur said as he scowled at the man in front of him. Balinor shrugged. "I suppose you've come to save me life?"

"In a moment." Balinor told him as he sat down and glanced around. "Your sister isn't much for decor." He commented, looking around. Arthur rolled his eyes. Sure, whatever. Arthur was tied up by his feet and hanging upside down while Morgana sat in the next room concocting a potion that she would eventually need his blood to complete but let's talk about the _decor_.

"I was actually in the middle of escaping myself. You don't need to be here." Arthur told him and revealed a small knife he had hidden under his sleeve. Balinor nodded. "So I'll do that and you can just keep amusing yourself." He continued as he went to cut through the ropes. Balinor watched him work silently for a few minutes until eventually the ropes gave away and Arthur went crashing to the stone floor in a rather un-kingly fashion. "See?" He said as he got up, dusting himself off. "Don't need you or your fancy dragons."

"Of course," Balinor told him and looked out the window "What's your plan for that, sire?" He asked. Arthur frowned before peering out of the castle's window to see over a thousand soldiers lined up outside. Balinor rose his eyebrows at him.

"I don't even know how she got so many followers."

"Well she is quite a bit more charming than you." Balinor told him dryly "I don't suppose you you'll be needing something with wings to escape on?" He asked, tilting his head. Arthur went silent. Balinor stared back. It appeared he was going to wait for Arthur to actually ask.

"...why isn't Merlin here?" He finally frowned. "If I must be saved like a damsel I would prefer it to be by the man I actually married."

"He probably had better things to do." Balinor told him and stood up. "If you don't need anything, I'll just be leaving-" He started but at that moment the door flew open to reveal Morgana with her hair as wild as he had seen it, eyes flashing dangerously. Balinor sighed. "Or not." He muttered. Morgana's eyes flicked from Arthur to the dragonlord. He was a little annoyed she didn't seem more distressed by his escape from the ropes.

"You must be Balinor." She said instead, straightening her shoulders. Arthur tightened his grip on the knife in his hand. "I've been expecting you. I was hoping to catch Merlin as well this time but alas. It appears not even _he_ is loyal to his king." She said, a smile dancing on her lips. Balinor shrugged. Because that's what he did. Arthur wondered if a majority of the man's social skills went away after spending so long in a cave or if he had always been that way. "Why do you and your son serve someone with such hatred towards magic?"

"I don't hate magic," Arthur volunteered. "I'm making it legal."

"Lies!"

"He does have two dragons," Balinor informed her "How many dragons do you have?"

"Yeah. I have two dragons." Arthur said, pointing at Balinor. It was at this moment he realized that his father had also owned a dragon while hating magic rather relentlessly. He scowled, knowing Balinor had probably set him up for that. Closing his eyes he took a step towards his sister, holding his hands up as he did so. "Morgana, please. I don't even know what your goal is anymore. We should be on the same side." He said as gently as he could. "I'm trying to make this right." He whispered "Let me make this right."

For a moment...He thought he saw a flash of something. Something in her he recognized from them as children. Something that he thought was... Nevermind. He reached forward but she only stepped back, shaking her head.

"No," She said and he could tell she was fighting tears "No, you...You can't. You can't." She repeated, voice wavering. "You're the same as him. I know you are. You're just pretending. I won't fall for it. I will kill you first. I swear it on my soul." She said. Her voice was forced - like she was trying to make it sound like a growl but he could hear the desperation. "You are _just_ like him. You have to be-"

"No," Arthur said, tongue numb "_You_ are...But you don't have to be. Morgana, let me help you-"

"_I am nothing like him!" _She shrieked and held up her hand. Balinor did the same and for a moment Arthur felt a wave of fear wash over him. He wasn't for sure for who. All he knew was that he had no idea whose magic was stronger or what he could do to stop either of them. He saw his sword glint for a moment and felt a pang of fear. He took a step towards it before circling around as Balinor went soaring back towards the wall. Morgana stumbled and Arthur took the opportunity to plunge the knife into her. He felt her body shudder for a moment as she gasped in pain.

"Call the dragons!" He shouted over his shoulder as he yanked the knife out. To his relief, Balinor was still conscious. Rushing forward, he grabbed his sword and helped him up as he screamed weakly at the sky. Morgana was cursing, trying to get up as Kilgharrah soared up to the window, taking down soldiers as he went. Arthur got Balinor on just as he heard Morgana scream in frustration.

The ride was silent.

"You didn't use your sword." Balinor finally noted. Arthur nodded. "Why?"

More silence followed.

"That sword would have killed her." He finally said as he ran a hand over Kilgharrah's scales. He felt the dragon rumble a bit but luckily he didn't give his opinion. Arthur swallowed. "I can't kill her." He whispered quietly. Balinor said nothing. "Is that wrong of me?" He asked suddenly, turning to him. "I know I should want her dead. She's done such awful things but I...I always think she could come back and..." He tried to explain, but the words were getting tied up. "I want her to be good. Like she was before." He closed his eyes. "I want her to be good."

He felt like an idiot for getting sentimental. Obviously, she was an enemy. How could he possibly think -

"It is not wrong of you."

He froze just as Kilgharrah dodged a cloud to look back at Balinor.

"What?"

"It is not wrong of you to let her live." He repeated. Arthur stared back forward.

"It feels like I am being unjust," He admitted quietly "For not killing her despite her crimes. If anyone else had done what she had done... No matter what their reasons might be... I think I would not show mercy like that." He confessed. He knew he was a hypocrite when it came to Morgana. Try as he might, he knew he would do nothing about it. He would simply have to live with the fact he wasn't as good as a king as he thought he might be. After a few more beats of silence Balinor spoke again.

"I'm afraid the world is blind, your majesty." He told him quietly "For if justice is giving people what they deserve in life then the world has decreed we are either all deserving of the worst or there is no truth in such a thing. From what I have seen though," He continued cautiously "Your judgement may give the world some sight. Perhaps you are more just than you think yourself to be."

Arthur wasn't sure if he could buy into that but the show of faith eased some of the guilt. He gave a weak smile to himself before swallowing away the rest of his emotions.

"Thank you for saving me." He finally said. Balinor snorted.

"Thank you for saving _me_." He told him as Kilgharrah started to descent. "Though I fear Merlin will not believe you if you tell him."

"What?" Arthur frowned, feeling himself relax at the familiar sight of his own home in front of him. "Why not?"

"Because I will tell him you're lying to impress him."

"Sometimes I wish I could behead you."

* * *

_"Where were you?!"_ Arthur yelled as he slammed the door open to Balinor and Hunith's chambers. The man glanced up from where he was signing a letter before turning back to him. Arthur noted there was _no_ rolling of the eyes upon the initial greeting which meant after an entire year...Hunith finally did it. That wonderful gem of a woman did it.

Not that he cared right now because _what the Hell?_

"Where was I?" Balinor frowned looking genuinely confused - which was an unfamiliar look on the man. He seemed to think he knew everything. "I - ah. I see." He clicked his tongue, snapping his fingers in realization. "The battle was today."

"I..._Yes!"_ Arthur all but shrieked, throwing up his hands "Merlin didn't leave my side the entire time since _you_ weren't there. And so the whole thing took twice as long because he was more concerned with me than with fighting and how _could_ you?" He added, crossing his hands over his chest. "You're not supposed to stress him out!" He added, pointing a finger at him. "And what? You're just going to let me die now? We agreed I might live until thirty-four now! I am not thirty-four!"

"You said thirty-four. I said twenty-four."

"Not the point," Arthur muttered and ran a hand over his face to hide his sulking. "And I don't care because I obviously don't need you to help me but it is very inconsiderate to repeatedly save someone's life only to not show up once the person has finally expected you to." He informed him, pacing. "What were you even _doing? _Protecting _Gwaine?"_ He asked, sniffing. "I saw Bierel there with him. I bet you were just around the corner, weren't you?" He asked. Balinor shrugged. "Don't shrug at me! I could call this an act of treason-"

"I'm sorry I was not at the battle today." Balinor said loudly. "If I am completely honest I would tell you that I was, um. Sidetracked." He admitted. Arthur stared. Waiting. "I've been absent the past week at court because I was searching for something. It took more out of me than I was expecting." He sighed.

Even though Arthur was still _furious _he would admit his interest was...Captured. Searching for something for an entire week? Intriguing.

"Did you find this important item then?" He asked and Balinor shrugged. Again. "What was it?" He said, leaning forward on the man's desk to look him in the eye. Balinor looked back at him.

"...your gift for tomorrow."

Arthur stared. This...Was suspicious. Sure, the anniversary of his birth was tomorrow and grand feast had been planned (assuming he hadn't died today) but it was highly suspect that Balinor would spend an entire _week_ getting him a suitable gift to the extent he missed an entire battle and stressed out his beloved son. He stood up straight to cross his arms over his chest.

"My gift?" He repeated "Well...If you have it I would like to see it." He told him "_If_ that's what you were really getting, I mean." He said. Balinor looked at him for a moment before standing up and giving a bow that seemed a bit too genuine to ease Arthur's concerns. He watched as the man disappeared into the adjoining room. Arthur shook his head. Please. As if he really - 

"Here." Balinor told him, placing a wooden box in front of him. Sure enough it bore the crest of Camelot along with markings that would signify his birth. Balinor indeed had gotten him something. He stared for a few moments, uncertain. He was actually a little flattered. Did the man really _like_ him now? Enough to give him such a gift that took quite a bit of effort to retrieve? In the past he had always given him the bare minimum (and whatever Hunith had picked out).

Arthur ran his hand over the wood before giving Balinor another baffled look. Slowly, he lifted the lid. Immediately he felt his previous appreciation drain into annoyance.

"...it's a dragon egg."

Balinor smiled.

"I hope you like it, your majesty."

"You spent a _week_ searching for _another_ dragon egg just to annoy me on my birthday?"

"Yes."

"You are very fortunate I love your son. I would not put up with the disrespect otherwise." He told him and Balinor only shrugged as he leaned forward to grab a figurine he was in the midst of whittling at before fixing him with a smile.

"Just you wait until you see what I got you for your wedding anniversary...If you live until then, of course."

"_Stop."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but I find the idea of Balinor just...Relentlessly giving Arthur dragons he doesn't want hilarious. Like, it's ten years in the future and Arthur thinks there couldn't POSSIBLY be more dragon eggs hidden away and Balinor comes waddling up like 'happy birthday bitch' and plops one more down. It kills me. Especially bc Balinor is really the only one who can control them so Arthur is really just getting bullied by Balinor's minions. Welcome to the family lol. 
> 
> Anyways. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
